<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>跟蹤 by june8016</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462634">跟蹤</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/june8016/pseuds/june8016'>june8016</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, 火影忍者</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, all扉 - Freeform, 千手扉間 - Freeform, 千手柱間 - Freeform, 四二 - Freeform, 因陀羅, 大蛇丸 - Freeform, 宇智波斑 - Freeform, 宇智波泉奈 - Freeform, 斑扉 - Freeform, 柱扉 - Freeform, 泉扉 - Freeform, 波風水門 - Freeform, 阿修羅 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/june8016/pseuds/june8016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>all千手扉間<br/>強姦、多人群交，寫爽的肉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>扉間正一臉難看的看著眼前的電腦，他從沒想到身為刑警的自己也有被變態看上的一天，電子郵件裡這種他的照片!</p><p>千手扉間，警察界有名的千手一族，族人分散在各個在警察司法界且都頗有建樹，身為本家家主次子的他在警校就是極為優秀，不管文武都極為頂尖，有過差點被隔壁軍人世家的鄰居叔叔誘拐去當特種兵被父親發現後打出門的經歷<br/>
身為資深刑警的扉間現在居然被人跟蹤而且所有的個人資訊都被挖得一清二楚，住址電話手機個人習慣包含飲食跟生活規律等等的</p><p> </p><p>而本身除去武力方面，於鑑識科學相關也極為擅長到擁有學位且能到各校演講的他，現在卻沒法反向追蹤到任何的訊息!</p><p>他已經連續一周電子信箱每天收到各種角度不同地點的他的照片，信里連言各種讚美他那天的穿著或容顏<br/>
那內容誠懇用心，如果是正常的被追求者看了一定會心暖花開，但是扉間看了只氣得要命，他不覺得害怕也沒有歡喜，只有滿滿的怒火，這是挑釁!</p><p> </p><p>看著各種角度的照片，被人拍了那麼多次但自己居然一次都沒有發現!這是對他的侮辱!<br/>
從收到信的第一天開始他出門就讓自己的感官開到最大，這也是他能當上優秀的刑警的原因之一，他有著極其敏感的感官，能輕易感知到周遭是否有異常或窺視</p><p> </p><p>他的確有捕抓到幾次異常的視線，但當他有所反應時那該死的變態卻好像都提前知道!有好幾次他差點抓到人卻被溜了!這讓他開始懷疑了，他懷疑或許對方不是一個人，他有接應而且恐怕對方也是個極為優秀強悍的人，一般人可逃不過他的捕捉!<br/>
他不打算把這件事讓同仁幫忙，尤其他的搭檔宇智波泉奈，那小子一定會狠狠的嘲諷他，居然連個變態都抓不住</p><p> </p><p>或許是對方想更進一步，終於打算出手了，這天扉間加班到半夜，好不容易有休假的他停好車後走在停車場，如此炎熱的天氣加之不通風的地下室，因為疲憊跟熱和黏膩讓他忍不住解開衣領好幾個扣子，反正這麼晚也不會有人看到他衣衫不整<br/>
走向電梯間時一陣風吹過，扉間的腳步頓了一下，裝作不經意地回頭看了一眼依舊黑暗無人的停車場，剛才他的雞皮疙瘩突然冒出來，好像有人在陰影裡向他吹了口曖昧粘膩的微風</p><p> </p><p>好幾天的加班加上被該死的變態騷擾讓扉間情緒很差，他掏出精緻的香菸盒拿出一根菸點燃叼著，他不常抽只有在特別鬱悶的時候會抽一根</p><p>狠狠的吸上一口看著吐出的白煙，沒多久吸完的扉間嘆了口氣走進電梯，站在電梯裡看著慢慢攀爬的樓層莫名覺得暈眩，扉間還來不及想怎麼回事就眼睛一黑暈了過去</p><p> </p><p>醒來後的扉間還有些暈呼，試著甩頭的時發現不是太黑而是他的眼睛被蒙住，而且嘴被塞了東西，他發現他現在的狀況極為不妙!</p><p>感覺渾身赤裸被觸感應該是皮帶的東西捆著，而且姿勢極為羞恥，雙手被捆至背後仰躺在床上，雙腿跟小腿綁在一起且被打開到極致固定，試著挪動也只能微微挺身，下身整個暴露在他人眼前，這情況讓扉間憤怒羞恥及了!他開始掙扎起來</p><p>這時突然有人壓在他身上!扉間心裡一驚!<br/>
是那個變態?!</p><p>那人不說話只是用雙手撫摸著他的身體，像是朝聖一樣細緻的摸過每一處，手不夠再用上嘴唇，扉間渾身顫慄的被撫摸揉捏被吸吮舔咬<br/>
他無法反抗說不出話只能發出嗚嗚的聲音，這讓他從心底裡往外發涼</p><p>那人很快地就找到他各種敏感處，耳垂喉結甚至是胸前的乳頭都被玩弄的紅腫挺立<br/>
下身突然感到一股冰涼的濕潤感!那人往他下身倒了大量的液體，空氣中瀰漫著一股甜蜜的氣味，突然他的性器被人抓住開始套弄起來，隨著那液體發出咕溜估溜的聲音，就在扉間粗喘著氣時後穴被修長的手指入侵!入侵的那刻扉間渾身僵住屁股夾緊阻擋入侵者，可雙腿被固定根本和不起來，只能任由那人沾著大量液體的手指入侵玩弄開拓著後穴!</p><p>當手指增加到三隻後突然撤了出去，突然他感覺到一個涼涼的堅硬物觸碰到他後穴，穴口敏感的收縮著卻被那物體豪不留情的挺入!</p><p>"唔唔!"</p><p>扉間挺著腰晃著頭期望對方住手，但只能感受著那長長的棒狀物體被推到體內深處!那硬物表面還有著不少顆粒，當那物體似乎已經就位，只聽到那人笑了一聲，體內的棒狀物體開始旋轉震動起來!</p><p>這是個情趣按摩棒!他現在體被插了一根按摩棒!扉間絕望的感受著那按摩棒在體內肆虐!他扭動著身體想努力把那東西排出，就在成功排出一半時那人惡劣的伸出手用力地推回去，而且抓著按摩棒開始抽插起來!<br/>
他抽插時還不斷變換角度，扉間只能扭著屁股想躲避，就在一次插入扉間突然感受到一陣可怕的快感!那快感讓他整個身體都彈了一下，這自然被發現了</p><p>那人開始專攻那個位置，一下一下用力的輾壓他的敏感點，還故意壓在那處把震動開至最強!</p><p>"嗚!!!!"</p><p>扉間瘋狂的搖晃著頭，屁股隨著那人的動作搖晃緊繃著，腰部反覆挺起又落下，那根按摩棒始終頂在同一個位置不肯放過</p><p>快感迅速攀升，直至扉間崩直著射出來，被迫一口氣升到高潮不得喘息的滋味並不美好，更不用提按摩棒在他高潮時依然不斷攪弄著肉穴，持續不間斷的讓扉間忍不住流出眼淚，當那人抽出按摩棒時他小腹胸前已被自己射出的白濁噴的到處都是，雙腿抽搐滿臉淚水的他癱軟著努力地吸著氣</p><p>這時他嘴中的東西被取了下來，那人用著輕柔的動作抱著他親吻他，同時下身被比剛剛粗大許多的肉棒慢慢的挺入，被剛剛那番開發後的肉穴雖困難但熱情的接納了入侵者，肉壁濕潤的纏繞著柱身，那人直到他下身與扉間緊密的貼合在一起後深深的嘆口氣，微微提起他的腰就開始用力且快速的挺動起來!每下都會頂弄到那敏感點</p><p> </p><p>"不...不要...嗚嗚...停下...嗚啊!.."</p><p>扉間現在的聲音帶著一股甜膩的鼻音，啜泣聲像是小貓的鳴叫，讓他身上的那人受到了刺激，每下的挺入都又深又猛!配上肉體相撞的啪啪聲組成情慾的樂章</p><p>那人解開了扉間雙腿的束縛，被抱在懷裡頂弄，他趴在那人肩膀上下起伏著，這姿勢讓體內的肉棒更加深入，快感越來越多，他的呻吟變得糾結難忍，對方每一次碾壓頂弄都讓他更瘋狂，有幾下甚至讓他的腳趾都捲曲起來。<br/>
因為快感而痙攣收縮的肉穴纏住肉棒，那人邊頂弄著邊舔咬著扉間的耳垂，扉間感覺自己腰部完全融化，不斷抽插的肉棒帶來劇烈的感官刺激，他意識漸漸有些模糊</p><p>捧著翹臀的一手摸到前方握住了他的肉根，技巧地上下擼弄，前後夾擊下，快感層層疊疊終於累積到極限，他挺直身子射出來!高潮的衝擊讓他整個人陷入失神，渾身顫抖不止<br/>
體內的肉棒在肉穴高潮緊縮中用力的頂弄幾下後開始一漲一漲的在深處噴出熱液</p><p> </p><p>本就因連續工作加班未好好休息，又被這樣玩弄的不只一次高潮，扉間整個體力不支的暈了過去，等他再次清醒後他發現躺在自家床上!</p><p>他除了身上被製造的情慾痕跡以外甚麼都找不到<br/>
自己渾身被清理的非常乾淨，家中也找不到任何入侵的痕跡!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"該死!!"</p><p>搜查完整間屋子的扉間氣憤的捶打沙發，渾身青紫、痠麻的腰跟顫抖的大腿都在提醒他發生了甚麼</p><p> </p><p>隔天上班的扉間脾氣特別差，被抓到的犯人被審問時都哀聲連天，鏡等人看著他們尊敬的前輩一直低氣壓都不敢大聲，柱間也時不時被吼</p><p>"你這是怎樣?貓尾巴被踩了?"</p><p>泉奈抓著頭髮看著自家搭檔</p><p>"不干你的事!"</p><p>"嗤!好心當驢肝肺"<br/>泉奈沒好氣的坐回自己位置上</p><p>"....抱歉，我只是最近不太舒服"<br/>扉間抹了把臉，小聲的跟泉奈道歉</p><p>"怎麼了?看你狀況很不好"<br/>泉奈很久沒看到扉間露出那麼明顯的情緒了</p><p>"一個該死的傢伙!被我抓到他就玩了!"<br/>扉間冷笑著</p><p>"那傢伙可要小心了呢..."<br/>泉奈手撐著下巴回答意味深長的說著</p><p> </p><p>扉間氣得砸了桌上的東西，他惡狠狠的盯著電腦，他今天在家收到了一封電子郵件，屬明他的愛慕者</p><p>點開後裡面居然是他那天被強姦時的影片!那該死的變態居然架設攝影機!<br/>他不堪的樣子全程都被錄了下來!影片開頭就是他被綑綁門戶大開的仰躺在自己床上到他被肏的失神最後昏迷!</p><p>攝影機的角度很好，所以能輕易地他後穴被肉棒插入的樣子!甚至還有他被內射後那變態的肉棒拔出來後那後穴緩緩流出白濁的片段!影片中只有他完全入境，那變態只有局部入鏡，根本無法判定對方的樣貌</p><p>信中還有事後他整個失神渾身亂糟糟的全身照，各種角度的!</p><p>變態留言:極其美味，感謝招待，期待下次</p><p> </p><p>"混帳!!我要殺了你!!該死!!"</p><p>扉間摔完所有東西後憤怒的喘著氣，他突然想起他在門口有裝設監視器!但打開發現監視器後卻只拍到某人的手然後就一片黑...</p><p>他自己追蹤發現信透過各種IP根本追不到!他又不能去找了他熟悉的鑑識組的技術員波風水門，這信的內容讓他根本不能像其他人求助!<br/>最後扉間只能把門鎖換了，自己則跑去睡客房，他現在只要待在臥房裡就會想起自己在影片中的樣子!</p><p> </p><p>扉間最近睡得不好，食量也差，不過2周就瘦了好幾公斤<br/>這天他跟泉奈在處理一個毒品案件，泉奈看著扉間不斷揉著眉間的樣子提議兩人下班後去喝點酒放鬆一下</p><p>他叫上柱間跟他哥斑一起去，幾人私下都熟的很，從小認識大的，大概是這陣子太鬱悶而且身邊都是熟悉信任的人，扉間很快地把自己灌醉了</p><p> </p><p>"好熱..."</p><p>喝醉的扉間靠著椅背把領子上的幾個扣子解開，露出白皙精壯的胸口，他沒注意到其他三人黑幽幽的雙眼盯著他，就這樣迷迷糊糊的靠自家大哥身上耍賴不想起來</p><p> </p><p>"我先送扉間回家吧"</p><p>柱間把人往肩上一搭拖著人往外走<br/>扉間靠在大哥肩頭，感覺對方衣服下的肌肉賁張發達，上臂強壯有力，熱度透過衣服傳上來，明明已經待在辦公室不出勤的大哥身手依然矯健不輸自己</p><p>"大哥..大哥!"</p><p>扉間一直喊著柱間，柱間也好脾氣的一直回應直到柱間把扉間送回家中床上，柱間幫扉間用濕毛巾擦身又幫他換衣物，蓋好被子後他虔誠的吻了扉間額頭後就離開了</p><p> </p><p>清晨四五點的時候扉間依然熟睡著，門鎖在安靜的屋內慢慢響起被轉動的聲音，有人正在開門!</p><p>"唔!!"</p><p>趴睡的扉間突然被一雙手用力的壓住並被套上一個皮製眼罩!這眼罩是上次他被強姦時的那個眼罩!!他正要大喊時嘴就套上了口塞!</p><p> </p><p>扉間瞬間酒醒雙腳用力掙動，但是上身被壓住且對方的力氣很大，一把鎖住他肩關節要害，一隻大手死死摀住他的嘴巴，一手扣住他喉頭讓他發不出聲音。</p><p> </p><p>這時他感覺到有另一個人幫助那人協助壓制自己!!現場居然有兩個人!!!<br/>那人抓住他一隻手時扉間瘋狂反擊想打到對方，但是他右手被壓制，左手也使不上力氣<br/>扉間渾身發抖，心裡要恨出血來，絕望和恨意層層湧上心頭，他知道又要被玩弄!而且這次不只一人!</p><p>他被面朝下壓在床上，左腳和床柱牢牢捆在一起後，雙手死死按住綑在身後，褲子被扒掉兩腳拉開右腳綁在另一邊的床柱上擺出任由褻玩的姿勢</p><p>扉間喉嚨發出絕望的憤怒的低吼，聲音含在喉嚨裡變得破碎不堪，他們怎麼進來的!他明明已經換了鎖了!自己怎麼能這麼沒有警覺？</p><p> </p><p>那一直壓著他的人親吻著他的後頸像是要安慰他，但扉間只想轉過頭咬斷對方的脖子!<br/>扉間咬牙一聲不出，全身的肌肉僵硬感受著有人正摸向他後面潤滑，一樣的甜蜜香氣以及被開拓著後穴隨著手指發出噗哧的水聲</p><p>很快一根粗大灼熱的肉棒頂進來，他抓著扉間的腰把他拉起擺成跪姿臀部翹起的姿勢挺進後就直接一路插到底!扉間悶哼一聲感受著被結結實實填滿</p><p>那人插到囊袋碰到扉間的臀部後，感受下著被濕潤緊緻的肉穴包裹的快感後開始的晃動起下半身，交合的地方非常濕潤，那人撞擊扉間的臀部發出啪啪啪的拍打聲跟黏膩的水聲</p><p>另一個人則貪婪地捧著他的頭舔咬著他的嘴唇，那人尤其喜歡舔他臉頰上的傷疤!扉間真想能一口咬住對方，把他整張臉都咬得稀爛</p><p> </p><p>但現在他的耳垂被前面那人含在嘴裡嚼弄，乳尖被用力戳揉到發疼，肉穴也被插的一陣陣抽搐，快感隨著體內的肉棒一下接一下的動作湧上來，敏感點也一直被關照，扉間忍不住發出細碎的呻吟聲，臀部開始隨著身後人的抽插扭動著，那人輕笑著揉捏著手掌下的白臀，在時不時拍打幾下，白嫩挺俏的臀部很快就嫣紅一片，肉穴被插的一片泥濘，大量的液體弄得兩人間溼答答的，不少淫液滴灑在床單上</p><p> </p><p>突然扉間臉前有一根散發著雄性激素味道的硬物輕輕觸碰他的鼻尖，身後的人用力頂了他一下，那根硬物直接貼到扉間的臉頰，那人發出一聲低沉的歎息，那可怕的硬物不斷磨蹭的他的臉跟嘴唇</p><p>不知道眼前人表示了甚麼，身後的那人突然開始加快速度!在扉間崩直著身體射出來同時緊緊貼著扉間的臀部射了進去!</p><p>那人退出到一邊解開了他雙腿的繩子，扉間突然一扭身子對著身後那個位置就是一腳，一聲悶響有重物倒地的聲音<br/>他知道自己踢中了，他趁機扭身朝前盡全身力氣來了一記掃堂腿!可惜這次他沒踢到人，相反那人的動作更快，他已經繞過扉間膝蓋狠狠壓住他大腿，手按住他右肩的關節處反扭，瞬間痛的得扉間喘不過氣</p><p> </p><p>"真不乖"</p><p>一個低沉的聲音響起，整個人虛軟面朝上再次被壓制的扉間隱約覺得耳熟，但來不及細想就被一個滾燙的身體掰開他雙腿擠了進來，扉間不想讓自己認命，可是那人的龜頭正實實在在地一點一點地頂進他體內，想要把他肉穴內每一處褶皺都撫平</p><p>他孤立無援，無法自救，只能接受自己正在被人輪姦的現實<br/>他聽著那人沉重地呼吸著，體內的東西慢慢退出去，然後一插到底!這記衝撞力氣大到要不是他腰間的雙手緊抓著可能都會移動好一段距離，那人的動作不停，每下都像要捅穿他一般又深又狠</p><p> </p><p>"嗚嗚"</p><p>扉間被分開的雙腿無力的踢蹬著，卻被那人抓住右腳架在他肩膀，他能感覺到那人舔咬著他右腿內側的皮膚，體內的肉棒插的他肉穴不斷痙攣，全身都在糾結扭動想避免快感滅頂而至</p><p>有人撫上他的肉根，未及得擼弄扉間就繃緊脊背射了出來，肉穴開始蠕動收縮，嫩肉緊緊錮緊那粗大炙熱的肉棒，那人悶哼一聲手指用力抓的扉間快速的衝刺起來!<br/>體內的肉棒強硬地衝開肉壁的禁錮，朝著敏感點不斷進攻著，抽搐的壁黏膜完全可以感覺到被青筋撐開摩擦的劇烈快感</p><p>"不!...太深了...嗚啊!停下...拜託!嗚啊啊!"</p><p>被解開口塞的扉間扭著腰想躲避，但他被抓著死死的，只能哭叫著扭動屁股承受著，身體上的肌肉也在不停抖動，每次肉棒插入時扉間的屁股都會忍不住抬高繃緊，肉棒前端滴滴答答噴出透明的黏液<br/>強烈的快感讓扉間的腳趾因為不斷席捲而來的快感蜷曲起來</p><p>"啊啊！放開...不要頂那裡!....不行了!...嗚啊啊啊!"</p><p>敏感點被一次次輾過導致持續不斷的高潮令扉間不斷挺直了腰杆，嘴裡不斷發出嘶啞的哭音跟勾人的淫蕩呻吟聲，這讓他寧願還帶著口塞!</p><p>在一段扉間覺得漫長可怕的一段時間後，肉棒在一次兇狠地捅開了痙攣著的肉穴被緊緊的吸吮後，終於在深處射出了一股股滾燙的精液!<br/>隨著精液噴灑在內壁上的感覺讓扉間大腿根部肌肉也開始顫抖起來，前面的肉棒竟然也跟著噴出白色濁液</p><p> </p><p>扉間記不清兩人上了他幾次，也記不清自己射了幾次，所有體力都在他們漫長的輪姦中被消耗殆盡，他能感覺到四隻手依然在他身上亂摸，流連不去，但他沒法再承受下去了!後穴不需要看便知道早已紅腫，不時有液體滑落</p><p>大概是也看得出來扉間的狀況，那兩人沒有再多做甚麼，扉間感覺到自己被抱起來去浴室被清理了一翻，過了一會兒放在床上，原本已經滑膩的床單變得乾爽舒服，他疲憊的合上雙眼，任由自己沉入黑暗的夢鄉</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>醒來的他躺在乾淨明亮的客房，外頭的陽光正好，明媚的光線透過窗戶灑在他身上，照的那一身讓人羞紅臉的情慾痕跡更明顯</p><p>如前一次一樣甚麼都沒有，整間都被大掃除過了一遍，廁所也是，但這次大概是變態良心發現，後穴被塗了高級良藥，清涼舒適但那處裏面濕潤潤的感覺讓扉間感覺很不舒服，隨著他走動那處還會流出液體!</p><p> </p><p>扶著腰腳步虛浮的套上衣服坐在電腦前，果然再次收到影片跟照片!<br/>扉間忍著憤怒仔細的看完影片，想找出蛛絲馬跡，看著自己淫蕩的搖著屁股被肏的神智不清，扉間努力忽略開始找痕跡，他突然發現這次鏡頭不是固定的！而且的確有兩個人局部入境，這表示現場有第三人拿著攝影機！現在仔細回想他的確沒法確認肏他的有幾人，當時他整個都已經迷糊不清了，扉間憤怒的不行，抓著滑鼠的手用力的讓滑鼠都裂出一個縫</p><p> </p><p>"我要冷靜...憤怒對事情沒有任何幫助，一定有甚麼是我忽略的"</p><p>扉間忍耐的對自己說著，深呼吸幾次後他冷靜了下來<br/>冷靜下來的扉間開始回想思索，他回想著那些人的手在他身上游移的感覺，雖然當時最多只有兩雙手摸他，但依照手的繭位置不同的確有三人!<br/>依他們手繭的分部有一人分不清楚擅長什麼，被他踢的那個人似乎有練刀術，那個說話的傢伙應該有帶手套的習慣，這可多虧了他皮膚極為敏感才發現<br/>那些傢伙身體肌肉分布均勻且有力，戴手套還有練刀的格鬥技巧極好，力氣都很大，應該都是練家子</p><p> </p><p>再回想他第一次被強姦的時候...<br/>他第一次被昏迷應該是因為他抽的那跟香菸，因為那天他就是抽完菸後昏過去的，但事後香菸都不見了，盒子也採不到指紋，能在他不知情的情況下換掉他隨身帶著的香菸只有他身邊的人...想到這扉間整個人渾身顫慄起來!</p><p> </p><p>是誰?會是誰!</p><p> </p><p>扉間周圍的人就發現他的不對勁，他看起來精神不太好有點焦慮的樣子，開始排斥與人有任何身體上的接觸!就連他大哥柱間都不行!他周遭的人勸他好好的休息一段時間，扉間沒有說話，他現在人住在警局附近的一間賓館，雖然環境比不得在家中但他現在一點都不想回家住</p><p>泉奈跟扉間在解剖室翻看著這次命案受害者的報告，新調來的法醫在一邊洗著手</p><p>"又是常見的死因，被鈍物重擊腦部而死"<br/>泉奈瘪著嘴順手要搭在扉間肩膀，扉間不著痕跡的躲開</p><p>"學長，好久不見阿"<br/>拉下口罩的大蛇丸跟扉間打招呼</p><p>"你是?"扉間瞇著眼想著，但真不太有印象</p><p>"千手學長忘了我了?真傷我的心阿，我可是為了學長特意申請調來這的阿"大蛇丸瞇起眼睛說著</p><p>"阿抱歉，有機會我請你吃頓飯"<br/>扉間真記不起來，只能表示要請客表達歉意後轉頭與泉奈研究著手上的報告</p><p>"阿學長，您最近看起來狀況不太好阿"</p><p>大蛇丸突然站在扉間背後靠近他耳朵邊說話，說話時的氣噴在扉間皮膚讓扉間瞬間動作極大的退開好幾步，這讓泉奈跟大蛇丸都驚訝的看著他</p><p>"...抱歉，我不喜歡別人靠我太近，泉奈!回去吧"</p><p>扉間撇著頭小聲的說完，人拿著報告就走了，泉奈追在後面<br/>大蛇丸瞇著眼看著晃動的門板低聲笑了幾聲</p><p> </p><p>扉間路上遇到檢察官因陀羅跟他的助理阿修羅，本來因陀羅似乎想要跟扉間聊聊，阿修羅也貼著扉間想約他晚上聚聚，但心煩意亂的扉間敷衍幾句推開阿修羅後急匆匆的離開</p><p>"泉奈，扉間這是怎麼了?"<br/>阿修羅問著落後的泉奈，泉奈聳聳肩沒說話的追了上去</p><p>"哥，你看?"</p><p>"阿...不會有狀況的阿修羅"<br/>因陀羅跟阿修羅笑笑的看著走遠的扉間</p><p> </p><p>扉間現在看身邊的所有人都在懷疑，被迷暈的那幾次他接觸的人有他的搭檔宇智波泉奈，副局長宇智波斑、局長他的大哥柱間，他帶的後輩日斬、鏡、團藏，刑事鑑識的技術員波風水門、法醫大蛇丸，檢察官因陀羅跟他的助理阿修羅</p><p>但怎麼想都不可能啊，這些人不是他親人就是與他相識那麼久，他也沒發現他們有任何對他有這方面興趣的跡象，有幾個跟他甚至沒發展出多深的交情，頂多見面打個招呼能一起吃頓飯而已</p><p> </p><p>"你最近是怎麼了?"</p><p>泉奈托著腮側頭看著扉間，最近不管是誰約扉間都被拒絕，不管是吃飯、打球或爬山，這是之前扉間常做的休閒，連他大哥柱間都約不出來</p><p>"最近沒有心情"扉間敷衍的說著</p><p>"是喔，好吧"泉奈聳聳肩不說話</p><p> </p><p>在賓館醒來的扉間心跟沉入冷水中一樣，他再次被帶上眼罩雙手被手銬銬在床頭<br/>該死該死該死!!</p><p>"你們到底是誰!"<br/>這次沒被帶口塞，扉間咬牙切齒問著</p><p>"肏您的人"<br/>沙啞的聲音響起，這聲音的主人摸上扉間的臉，扉間發現這雙手又不同了!是第四人了!他心裡驚怒的要命但面上冷靜，趁著那手摸向他嘴唇時惡狠狠的咬住!恨不得把他的血肉都嚼爛了吞到肚子裡，嘴裡滿滿的血腥味<br/>兩腮忽然一酸，有人捏住他臉頰，險些卸掉他下頜骨，扉間被迫放掉到嘴的獵物</p><p>"真不能大意阿"<br/>那人抽著氣笑著，應該是疼得厲害，聲音都發顫了</p><p>扉間冷冷笑著，就算知道身處劣勢也要讓對方受點苦!</p><p>"您可真狠心阿，要給點教訓才能阿"</p><p>他往扉間那處擠進大量的潤滑液，沒拓張多久穴口就被一根硬物慢慢插進來，冰冷光滑，不是人類的陽具，是第一次把他肏玩的一蹋糊塗的那個玩具!</p><p> </p><p>扉間身體顫抖的咬著唇悶哼著，後穴裡插著的東西瘋狂震動，像是要攪爛他後穴，他欲掙脫而不得，他的聲音隨著加快的震動頻率不住傾洩而出，聽上去淫蕩而飢渴<br/>有人扶著留在穴口的手柄開始插插起來</p><p> </p><p>"不...不要"</p><p>"不要什麼?不要咬我?"<br/>那人插的更深更快</p><p>"嗚啊...恩...阿"扉間無法克制的呻吟著</p><p>"真好聽...只用來呻吟不好嗎?"<br/>那人抓著扉間的臉從他臉上的疤痕沿著下巴舔到喉結吸吮著，另一手揉捏著扉間粉色的乳頭</p><p> </p><p>按摩棒突然停住頂住了要命的地方，扉間拚命扭動想要躲開，可惜人被綁得牢牢的根本沒法躲<br/>被快感攻擊的呻吟聽上去痛苦而糾結，他小腹開始抽搐雙腳蹬蹭著被子，腰部反覆高高挺起又跌下，好長一段時間那根按摩棒始終頂在同一個位置不肯放過</p><p>他全身繃緊著開大嘴巴抽著氣，下身已經射了好幾次，射的白濁越來越稀，他感覺要沒東西射了，在這樣怕是要失禁!終於忍不住開口求饒</p><p>"放...開....拜...拜託..."</p><p>按摩棒左右旋轉震動不停，快感帶來的只剩痛苦，內臟像是要一起抽搐起來，扉間眼淚無法控制的流下來</p><p> </p><p>"別哭阿，你越哭我越想欺負你阿"<br/>那人舔他的眼淚</p><p>"可惜現在不是我在玩阿"他嗤嗤的笑著</p><p>扉間感覺小腿在抽筋，射尿感越來越強</p><p>"不.....要..要忍不..住了!"</p><p>"那就不要忍了" </p><p> </p><p>按摩棒甚至往要害又捅了兩下，扉間全身開始失去控制地痙攣抽搐起來，已經到了臨界點了!扉間發出一聲壓抑的長吟中一股黃色液體噴了出來!他...被玩到尿失禁了!</p><p>"嗚啊!!!..停下啊!!..."</p><p>體內的按摩棒一直在震動，他臀部繃緊著間歇的噴著尿，大概是看著扉間那淚流滿面的可憐樣，體內的按摩棒終於被抽了出來</p><p> </p><p>扉間被解開束縛後顫抖著縮回雙腿全身捲曲起來，有人把他抱起換了個乾淨的床單跟擦拭他下身的髒汙，扉間都沒有任何動作</p><p>有人伸了兩根手指到他嘴巴裡攪拌抽插，有了剛才的教訓，扉間不敢再咬下去，被對方捉著舌頭把玩，沒一會兒那人吻過來，蠻橫地闖進他口中勾著他舌頭回到自己嘴巴裡吸吮</p><p>扉間沒有再被綁住，經過剛剛那一場可怕的過程他不但四肢無力且也暫時不敢有動作了，他現在被兩人一前一後夾著，身後那人抱著他用肉棒狠狠的頂穿著他，前面那人一邊吻著他雙手捏玩著他的乳頭，並且下身跟他的肉棒並在一起磨擦</p><p>體內出大的龜頭不斷擠開後穴奮力向裡面頂撞，扉間都能感覺到對方柱身勃動的脈搏，敏感點不斷被頂撞，他被插得想把身體蜷起來但被身後的人抱緊著，那人不說話只疾風驟雨地抽插，弄得他控制不住低吟，肉根再次高高挺起</p><p> </p><p>"你射太多次對身體不好啊"<br/>前方那人拿個帶子繫在他性器根部</p><p>"唔!不.."<br/>扉間伸出手想解開卻被身後那人抓住雙手</p><p> </p><p>就這樣肉穴被插抽快感不斷，但前面被繫緊無法射出，扉間在不斷的高潮卻無法解放中顫抖著身體，中途換了人都不知道，他張大著嘴口水來不及吞嚥，只能順著嘴角流下來</p><p> </p><p>在又一次高潮中扉間被解開了性器根部的繫繩，他挺著腰射出稀薄的濁液後喘著氣趴伏在床上，後穴不斷的被射入滾燙的熱液，穴肉被摩擦的紅腫不開穴口無法閉合，大量白濁從穴口流出，沿著大腿往下流著，臀部肉眼可見的顫抖著</p><p> </p><p>"真可憐啊"</p><p>又是不同一個人說話，扉間已經無法確認這次到底有幾人了，他們的聲音既陌生但又有些熟悉</p><p>說話的人雖口中說著可憐，但他毫不留情地把扉間翻個身後雙手抓著扉間的雙腿直接壓至他肩膀，扉間癱軟無力的正面躺著被擺成屁股翹起的樣子，那人由上而下狠狠的挺入，肉棒噗滋一聲直接沒入到底<br/>，扉間顫抖著承受著又一次被填滿，嘴裡無神的呻吟著，腦中一片空白只覺得今夜如此的漫長....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>醒來的扉間以為會樣前兩次一樣，在甚麼痕跡都消失，乾淨的房間內醒來，那些人也會消失<br/>但這次他睜開眼發現他依舊被戴著面罩，他的雙手被手銬銬起來跟脖子的項圈鏈在一起，那鍊子的長度只到胸口往上一點，雙腳倒是自由的</p><p> </p><p>"啊...您醒了啊"</p><p>那個被咬的人發現了扉間醒來了，他拿了杯水給扉間，扉間沒有拒絕大口喝著水，他現在身體極為虛弱，飢餓又有些脫水<br/>在他被餵水喝的時候有兩人端著粥走了進來坐在他床邊準備餵食他，扉間在這過程沒有一點反抗，只是默默地感知的周遭的一切，他要盡力恢復自己的體力</p><p> </p><p>"你們是誰？"<br/>扉間發出的嗓音破碎嘶啞，幾乎不是他自己的，沒有人回答他</p><p> </p><p>扉間讓自己的感官開到最大後能感覺到除自己這裡還有三個人的呼吸<br/>被他咬的那人身上有極淡的馬福林液體跟漂白水氣味，這人應該常跟屍體打交道，可能從事法醫或殯葬業有關職業，另兩人沒甚麼特別但呼吸聽起來沉穩有力腳步不虛浮，恐怕武力不差，扉間臉色極差的想起他被肏時那兩人身上的肌肉結實有力</p><p>現在自己這種狀態根本沒有逃脫的機會!只能等他們自己離開...<br/>扉間除必須不常放大自己的感官，這能讓他的五感及其敏銳，抓犯人打架都很好用但又有些耗體力，而且要是他在被肏的過程開啟的話怕是對方沒摸插幾下他都要高潮一次了</p><p>扉堅忍著那三人在他身上亂摸造成的快感，想盡力蒐集到情報就趕快降低五感，不管事提高或降低都需要時間，無法隨意調整</p><p> </p><p>"...您身體為什麼在顫抖呢，恩溫度開始上升血液加速，皮膚都紅了呢，啊...聽說您有個很厲害的能力，放大五感對嗎?所以...要是我這樣做您會如何呢?"</p><p>那人及其敏銳的發現扉間的異狀，他吃吃笑著揉捏扉間的胸膛，那兩粒還紅腫不堪的乳頭被狠狠捏住拉扯甚至吸吮<br/>本來應該是充滿疼痛的感覺，可是扉間現在得到的卻是酥麻的快感，他呼吸不由得粗重了起來</p><p>"..痛...唔!...混帳!...殺了你們啊..."</p><p>扉間扭的腰想避開卻被人從後面抱住限制活動，那三人發現了新世界一樣在他身上四處揉捏點火，他們發現扉間在這狀態下性器慢慢的翹起開始吐著露珠</p><p> </p><p>"啊...幾位好啊，我來晚了"</p><p>雖然刻意壓低音線但聽得出來充滿活力的聲音響起，第四個人的聲音伴隨著開門聲後靠近，扉間正艱難的咬著嘴唇不讓呻吟聲流出，他現在只顧著抵抗身體各處湧起的快感，已經沒有精力驚愕第四人的出現</p><p> </p><p>"你可以來的更晚，我們不會介意"</p><p>那個有些熟悉的低沉聲從背後響起，是那個說著可憐卻毫不留情狠狠肏他的人</p><p> </p><p>"真是無情呢"</p><p>那個人靠近扉間直接伸手把扉間緊合的雙腿打開，吻了吻他的肚臍，慢慢向下滑去，含住了他的性器</p><p> </p><p>扉間驚喘的想要踢開對方，但對方牙齒微合讓扉間不敢亂動，他只能任對方含到最深，用喉部擠壓他的龜頭順著柱身來回舔舐，吸吮傘部下面的青筋。那裡被舔弄的感覺太好，扉間腰部發軟大腿發顫的夾著那人的頭，咬緊的牙關洩出不少聲音，聽得出來他現在很爽</p><p> </p><p>那人做得很賣力，吞得夠深，嘴唇包住牙齒沒有咬到他。口交發出曖昧的咕滋咕滋的聲音，再加上身上一直點火的手跟他開到極致的五感，屁股開始為晃著將性器往那人口中抽插著<br/>那人豪不在意反而更賣力吸吮著，他給扉間口交的同時，一隻手乾脆的往他後穴探去，手指在臀縫上來回磨蹭幾下插進了肉穴裡開始抽送挖掘起來，那裏被塗抹著上好的良藥，現在成了現成的潤滑劑</p><p>在他插進去抽送沒幾下扉間就挺著腰悶哼一聲交代在那人口中，他喘著氣躺在身後人的懷裡顫抖，那人把扉間的性器舔舐乾淨後專心的用手指抽插著扉間的肉穴，經過休息再次恢復緊實的穴口緊實的穴口熱情的吞吐著那人的手指</p><p> </p><p>"真緊...裡面好熱啊"那人讚嘆著</p><p>"閉...閉嘴!...滾...嗚啊!!.."</p><p>扉間憤恨地罵著，但他那顫抖著喘息的話語像打情罵俏似的，他的腰肢隨著體內被那人的指甲一次又一次摳過前列腺而不斷的繃緊，雙手死死抓緊鍊子，後穴急促地收縮纏繞，濕軟的穴肉緊緊包裹著手指不讓他拔出</p><p> </p><p>"真棒...好熱情啊"<br/>那個可惡的傢伙不斷讚嘆著</p><p>扉間要維持理智已經越發困難，他身體五感現在敏感，這讓他在手指抽送間能感受到指腹與黏膜接觸的感觸!<br/>還不光只是這樣，好像只要肉穴沒有與手指摩擦到的地方，都騷癢到恨不得有甚麼粗大的堅硬的柱體狠狠的摩擦一番，現在不管他們做甚麼帶來的都是讓肉體更加興奮的強烈悅樂</p><p> </p><p>"天啊...他現在好敏感!"</p><p>一直沒出聲的那人也讚嘆的看著扉間扭著腰晃著屁股情動的樣子，他揉著大腿的手移到再次挺起的性器跟下方飽滿的囊袋上又捏又揉的</p><p>"嗚...不...不要碰...嗯啊...唔!!.."</p><p>扉間咬著牙再次挺腰噴了出來，他癱軟著靠在身後人的懷裡，大腿跟屁股還在不斷打著哆嗦</p><p> </p><p>前方那人抽出手指後扉間感覺到有個炙熱的東西抵著他那處，還沒來的及反應那硬物就一個用力噗嗤一聲挺了進來!<br/>後穴被粗大的肉棒再次捅開的感覺讓扉間僵直了幾秒，馬上焦躁地扭動起身體想掙脫身後人對自己的壓制，但不管甚麼反抗都被壓得死死的，他只能感受著前方那人雙手抓著自己臀辦對著自己的肉穴開始奮力衝刺</p><p>"啊!..放開!...不!停..停下...唔唔"</p><p>扉間被身後那人扭頭捏著下巴狠狠的吻住，那人的舌頭在他口腔中肆虐，其他人的手依然在她身上游移揉捏玩弄著</p><p> </p><p>"好棒!裡面又濕又熱!"</p><p>那人緊緊抓著扉間的臀部用力的挺進讓自己與扉間更貼近，他努力想把肉棒擠進更深的地方，起勁地擺動著胯部連幹了四五十下，什麼技巧都不用了，就憑著本能在這肉穴裡不斷抽送</p><p> </p><p>"嗚……滾開……啊啊！"</p><p>扉間嘴裡不服輸的罵著，可是身體卻不受控制地去扭動屁股配合抽插的動作，被另外三人昨夜肏過的肉穴不管龜頭往哪頂，帶來的都是劇烈的快感，肉壁開始分泌大量的淫液出來<br/>這時扉間的敏感度就完全顯現出來了，只要抽插個幾下他就會繃緊腰到達一次高潮，每次到這時肉穴都會死死錮緊龜頭，痙攣著把肉棒往內吸<br/>那人肉棒拔出挺進時都會有大量淫水跟著噴濺出來，很快的就弄濕扉間屁股下的床單，其他人看得瘋狂吞嚥口水，那身上亂摸的手更放肆</p><p> </p><p>"....啊...太..太多了...嗚嗚.受不了了..要、要壞了!..嗯啊啊"</p><p>連續不斷的高潮磨滅掉了扉間的意志，在高潮再一次來臨時他開始忍不住發出啜泣求饒聲，但粗大的肉棒依舊毫不留情的在被摩擦得泛紅的肉穴裡像打樁一樣又快又狠地撞擊著</p><p>"不會壞的，我相信您可以的，畢竟您可是千手扉間啊...前輩"</p><p>前方那人靠近扉間耳邊惡意的說著</p><p> </p><p>"不、不要..再頂那裏了！...嗚啊.....好深..熱..."</p><p>陷入情慾中的扉間已經聽不清那人講了什麼，他滿臉淚水不斷呻吟啜泣著，身體在這場交媾中不斷繃緊，大腿肌肉也不停抽搐</p><p>前方那人在一個用力射進滿滿的精液後，扉間就被身後那低沉嗓音的人壓伏在床上，他掰開臀辦用他粗大的肉棒插進扉間還在抽搐高潮的肉穴裡</p><p>扉間把臉埋在床單裡低聲呻吟的，他被壓著腰狠肏著，那人還不斷拍打正在被自己肏幹的屁股，手掌拍打富有彈性的臀肉時發出啪啪的清脆聲響，惹得身下身體不住顫抖</p><p>那人滿意的看著身下扉間那形狀優美的背脊一再繃緊，肉穴一次次急劇地收縮，拔出來的肉棒上滿是扉間那肉穴裡的淫液，把他紅紫的肉棒弄得水亮潤澤，還滴滴答答淌流著黏液</p><p> </p><p>扉間已經完全沈溺在肉慾裡無法自拔，他的身體已經完全適應激烈的性愛，白皙的膚色染上慾情的粉色，結實柔韌的腰桿跟飽滿的胸膛還有修長的雙腿都是被幾人揉捏舔咬出的深深淺淺的跡，渾圓的臀部也被拍打得一片豔紅</p><p>幾人不斷輪著狠肏著扉間，這之間換了無數體位，例如讓他跨坐在他們跨下自己擺動臀部吞吐著肉棒，而且扉間身體非常柔韌，他們擺出各種高難度姿勢滿足了一番，期間扉間還迷糊的給他們舔弄著肉棒口交了幾次</p><p> </p><p>"你逃不掉的..."</p><p>那幾人不斷在扉間耳邊說著，扉間就這樣被射入滿肚子的熱液暈了過去</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那天後扉間足足休養了兩天，他的行蹤完全被掌握!，本來猜測是香菸被動手腳，但第一次後他都沒再碰過香菸但還是被昏迷，也甚麼證據都找不到，看所有人都有嫌疑!總有人一直在偷窺著自己!</p><p>他受不了了!扉間已經焦慮到他決定把累積的假都請了回老家，他就不相信那變態能通過他家那嚴防的保全!</p><p>他母親看他這樣以為是工作太累，決定帶著兒子出門散散心，扉間看著母親擔憂的臉自然不會拒絕，他跟著母親走在附近一所大學裡，這大學有著很多美景他們正在一個湖邊散步，扉間看著湖面反射著陽光的水波紋，水面游過一群鴨子，徐徐微風吹著他的頭髮，他原本繃緊的神經慢慢地放鬆開來</p><p> </p><p>突然一個女孩衝到他面前，扉間警惕地把母親擋在身後，那女孩一臉通紅低著頭的雙手舉著一封信</p><p>"千手前輩!請您收下!"<br/>女孩緊張的大聲說著，扉間疑惑的看著那信，母親趕緊戳了戳扉間的腰</p><p>"啊啊!扉間!快收下吧"</p><p>母親笑咪咪的看著眼前的少女，怎麼看都覺得好，要知道扉間這孩子憑實力單身到現在沒交過一次女友，腦中只有辦案跟各種知識，她還怕這孩子要辜老一生呢母親已經開始幻想著扉間結婚到她很快就會有可愛的小孫孫，思維不知道飄哪去了<br/>扉間無奈的收到這女孩的信，他嘴角微翹的看著少女一臉羞意跑走</p><p>遠處有個人拿著台單眼觀察著這裡，他抓著相機的手用力的讓相機發出可怕的聲音，接著他舉起手機撥通了電話....</p><p> </p><p>收假結束的第一個晚上他又被迷暈!這次醒來他發現他沒有戴面罩，睜眼一看整個吃驚憤怒的破口大罵</p><p>"混蛋!為什麼!!!"</p><p>他看著周遭圍著他的一群人，宇智波斑、泉奈、阿修羅、因陀羅、大蛇丸、水門...甚至連大哥柱間也在!!!而他現在被脫光用極色情的綑綁方式綁著躺在床上</p><p>"大哥!你知道你在做甚麼?!還有你們!為什麼要這樣對我!"<br/>扉間憤怒的掙扎著讓他們放開自己!</p><p>"我知道，我們都知道，是你不知道，扉間，你不知道我們忍了有多久，每日每夜都在渴望著你"</p><p>柱間訴說著他從第一次夢遺的對象就是自家弟弟，那很長時間陷在困局裡，他怎麼會對弟弟有這種欲望呢?但他克制著自己壓抑著想佔有扉間<br/>他還發現了斑跟泉奈對扉間的企圖，曾成功的阻攔過，一種我得不到你們也別想的心態</p><p>但隨著扉間越來越優秀，他周圍的狂蜂浪蝶也越來越多，他便跟斑還有泉奈連手趕走了不少傢伙!但之後出現的這幾個傢伙完全不是一個等級!<br/>可他們不是不敢說就是說了也被忽略，被當成後輩的仰慕或朋友之情在一次次地拒絕</p><p>在一次次的打擊下所有人都愛而不得的壓抑到最後走了極端，可惜誰也奈何不了誰就決定聯手了</p><p> </p><p>迷暈的藥物來自大蛇丸的手，掌握蹤跡破壞監控就是柱間斑跟泉奈，電子郵件由水門負責所有人包含阿修羅跟因陀羅清潔房間到保證毫無線索可以找到</p><p>雖然聽著扉間憤怒的質問讓他們的心感到刺痛，但他們不後悔，至少得到了扉間的身體，也讓他正視了自己的感情，看著扉間在自己身下扭動著得到高潮或哭泣求饒，那種快感實在難以形容。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"混蛋、混蛋啊!!我絕對不原諒你們!!"</p><p>扉間不願聽他們的解釋也不在乎他們難受的表情或緊握著拳頭，他現在滿胸膛的怒火在焚燒的!滿心的恨!</p><p>他不是被甚麼陌生人這樣對待啊!親密的家人、親近的好友、尊敬的前輩、信任的後輩!全部都像是鏡花水月一樣破碎了!</p><p> </p><p>扉間咬著腮幫子咬的牙齒發出可怕的聲音，他惡狠狠地瞪著面前的所有人，但莫名的湧起一股巨大的委屈讓他無法控制地發出像小動物一樣可憐的哀鳴聲，眼角也慢慢地泛紅</p><p> </p><p>"扉間...我.."</p><p>"不要碰我!!"</p><p>柱間靠上前抱住扉間，但一碰到扉間就被扉間怒罵著，要不是他現在四肢被捆住無法動彈，他一定會使勁全力攻擊柱間</p><p>"放開!我恨你!我恨你們!!!我要殺了你們!!!"</p><p>柱間緊緊抱著不斷掙扎怒罵的扉間默默不語，他的背影看起來如此的沉重低落</p><p>"...呵!我從不打算回頭也不後悔，而且我還是會繼續下去!"</p><p>大蛇丸嗤笑得上前抓住扉間的下巴迫使他抬頭，狠狠的吻上去!就算被扉間咬著滿嘴的鮮血也不放開!</p><p> </p><p>他從像是變成石像一般的柱間手中抱起無法反抗的扉間走進另一邊的房間，斑跟因陀羅起身也走了進去，其餘人等默默看著那被關上的房門<br/>水門看著天花板不說話，泉奈跟阿修羅頹廢的坐在沙發上</p><p> </p><p>"我知道我們這樣做是錯的...但是我無法忍受了啊，就算...就算知道會被憎恨我還是決定那麼做了，但真到這時候我還是好難受..."<br/>泉奈低沉的說著</p><p>"啊...但就像大蛇丸說的，到現在我依然不後悔這麼做"阿修羅閉著眼說著</p><p>所有人都知道，就算痛苦但做了這種事後到現在依然不後悔!至少他們把人永遠的綁在身邊，讓他再也無法逃離!</p><p> </p><p>被帶進房間的扉間被放在一張床上，躺在床上無法動彈的他雖滿心的憤怒但身體不斷地顫抖著，他知道接下來他會遇到甚麼事!</p><p>他親眼看著宇智波斑這個他曾經佩服的人拿出一罐粘稠的液體，那液體到出來後那熟悉的香味讓扉間睜大了眼睛</p><p>"你一直恨我也沒關係，你要殺我也可以，我相信以你的能力能在無聲無息中殺了我們且不會有任何證據被人發現<br/>但你不會，你看似比柱間冷漠無情但其實你比他更堅定堅強，且你不管遇到任何事都不會打破你心中的原則"</p><p> </p><p>斑打開扉間的雙腿用手指開拓著，扉間不想認輸的咬著唇，但被開發的身體已經不由自己的軟了下來，肉穴敏感熱烈的歡迎著入侵者</p><p>"所以..所以這就是你們...唔.這樣隨意折辱我的原因嗎!"扉間憤恨的說著</p><p> </p><p>"不...因為我們知道讓你接受我們是永遠不可能的，你是那麼的堅定又無情啊，你在心中畫下了一條界線，沒有人能越過</p><p>而你根本不相信情愛也不打算接觸，總有一天你一定會因為你的父母而隨意相親找個稍微順眼的妻子，你不會愛上那女人但你一定會成為一個負責任的丈夫甚至父親，我們只能是永遠的朋友、前輩..."<br/>因陀羅邊說著邊雙手在扉間身上四處搓揉點火著</p><p>"而我...甚至連讓你記住都勉強吧，明明我一直在你身後追趕著，你轉頭一段時間就會把我這種無關緊要的人忘了，但現在...呵呵呵，直到死你都不會忘記我!"</p><p>大蛇丸眼中盡顯瘋狂但語氣溫柔的說著，說完他低下頭舔上扉間下身，一個深喉把他整個性器吞進口中</p><p> </p><p>扉間很快就在三人施展的各種手段中陷入情慾中，整晚房內的三人不斷糾纏著那被綑綁的雪白軀體，他在不斷被填滿被肏的高潮中哭出聲音，但那三人像是在宣洩著甚麼，依然沒有放過他直到他昏迷....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那日整夜扉間被壓制在床上在無邊的情慾中沉淪，直到他無法保持憤恨的眼神不能吐出厭惡的言語，只能雙眼無神迷茫的看著虛空的某處，渾身都在無意識的顫抖著</p><p>在天空泛出魚肚白後斑幾人才放過扉間，他被清洗乾淨後放在了被整理過的床上，已經疲憊不堪的扉間在出了浴室時就已經無力的昏睡過去了</p><p> </p><p>那天過後扉間就被迫與其他人開始同居的生活，每隔幾天他就會被這群混蛋求歡，以他看似冷淡實則暴躁的性格自然是每次都先打一場試圖反抗最後被聯手壓制，然後被狠肏一翻</p><p>扉間雖然身手不凡也精明但偏偏要反抗的對象們也各個是各界菁英，這群傢伙合作把他的一切掌握監控住，他就算申請想調走也要透過斑跟柱間的同意!想換隊友也不可能<br/>自己再也沒有獨自出任務的機會，工作跟私人時間都被黏得緊緊的，搞得扉間越發暴躁</p><p>而既然已經知道了他們的真面目，扉間就再也沒有客氣過，他面對他們從沒好臉色語氣從沒客氣過，外人眼中的扉間一臉面無表情地飆冷氣的時候越來越多，他帶著後輩靜等人最近都戰戰兢兢的</p><p> </p><p>"嗯...混..混蛋!...唔!...慢點!"</p><p>扉間顫抖著小聲罵著把他壓在牆上的因陀羅，他現在趴伏在牆上被對方抓著腰著狠肏著，兩人上身衣物整齊但扉間的褲子被退至膝蓋以下，他膝蓋半彎曲著翹著屁股被只解開褲子拉鍊的因陀羅壓著不斷進出著肉穴</p><p>濕潤熟透的肉穴正賣力的吞吐著粗大滾燙的肉棒，前方的性器也被對方的手玩弄吐著露珠，扉間的臀部隨著因陀羅的撞擊前後晃動著，雙腿因為快感微微顫抖著<br/>因陀羅貼緊扉間的背舔咬著他的後頸，在如此安靜的環境那肉體相撞的聲音如此的明顯，扉間甚至覺得能聽到回音</p><p> </p><p>他們現在在堆放證物的倉庫陰暗角落，這裡是倉庫深處基本不會有人靠近且也是監視器的死角，他們本來是來取證物的，當時扉間正彎腰專注地看著箱子的編號尋找，站在他身後的因陀羅眼神專注的看著扉間因為彎腰露出的腰背線條，還有那比雜誌上性感模特的臀還要美的翹臀頓時下腹一緊</p><p>本來因陀羅還想忍耐但扉間突然蹲下，他看著那吸引他目光的翹臀呈現美妙的蜜桃形狀就忍不住了<br/>本來還在看編碼的扉間突然被因陀羅一個用力拉起往角落走，他還以為是他們要找的證據在這個方向，結果走到角落盡頭他就被人壓在牆上一個猛親</p><p> </p><p>"你再發甚麼瘋!發情也看一下這是哪裡!"</p><p>憤怒的扉間狠咬了因陀羅一口，痛得放開嘴的因陀羅不以為意，舔了舔嘴唇的血後抓著扉間的手把人用力地壓在牆上，下半身插進扉間的雙腿間摩擦著<br/>扉間感覺到明顯滾燙的物體摩擦的他的下體，他臉黑的可怕，在這種地方都會發情!乾脆想辦法找機會下藥物把這群混蛋都化學閹割好了!</p><p> </p><p>可惡的是因陀羅這傢伙雖然是檢察官但偏偏武力值不低，他還曾向這傢伙請教過，要真在這反抗打起來聲勢一定不小，到時候他該怎麼解釋自己跟一個頗有聲望檢察官打起來<br/>氣悶的扉間只能無聲的拒絕因陀羅的求歡</p><p> </p><p>"扉間...扉間..."</p><p>因陀羅沒有理會扉間無聲地拒絕，手急切地解開扉間的腰帶靈活的溜進他的內褲中抓住那沉睡的性器開始套弄起來!</p><p>"你這個變態!放手!看清楚這是哪裡!"</p><p>扉間驚慌的一把抓住因陀羅的手腕想把他的手拉出來卻反被對方抓住手指交叉握著壓在牆上，因陀羅不想聽到拒絕的話語，直接親上去堵住扉間的嘴</p><p>扉間感覺到那套弄他性器的手及有技巧，他下身無法克制的硬挺起來，隨著那手的動作他不自覺地晃動著腰配合著，很快他一聲低鳴白濁盡數射在因陀羅手上<br/>因陀羅趁著扉間失神的剎那手探向後方那處，沾著精液直接手指就探了進去!</p><p> </p><p>"不..不能.."</p><p>扉間驚慌的想阻止卻因為剛高潮身體有點軟被因陀羅壓著無法動彈，那手指熟練地直奔目標而去，當那手指找到那敏感點後豪不客氣的摳搔輾壓</p><p>"啊...嗯啊...."</p><p>扉間這下真的腿軟，只能靠著牆跟眼前人的支撐才沒坐在地上，因陀羅另一手一個用力把扉間的褲子連同內褲一併退至膝蓋處，扉間試圖拉回時因陀羅手指一個狠插瞬間那快感刺激的讓扉間身體一顫，只能微張著嘴喘息</p><p> </p><p>肉穴被不只一隻手指開拓沒多久便開始慢慢地分泌出液體，手指進出時發出噗嗤噗哧的水聲，已經都這樣也無法阻止的扉間只能摀著嘴任由施為，但眼睛還是憤恨地瞪著他<br/>因陀羅看著扉間眼角泛媚喘息著，整個人艷麗得很但那瞪著他的緋紅雙眼仍然像燃燒的烈焰一般明亮</p><p>那雙漂亮的雙眼如此地吸引他，當初就是因為這眼神吸引著他讓他甘願的墜入名為千手扉間的深淵中<br/>已經忍不住的因陀羅雙手用力抬起扉間雙腿架在臂彎讓扉間懸空只能靠著他的雙手跟背靠牆壁支撐著，因陀羅稍微對準方向後下身一挺粗大滾燙的肉棒就長驅直入的闖入肉穴的最深處</p><p> </p><p>"嗚!..."</p><p>扉間不適的皺著眉，肉穴努力的縮緊想把入侵者推出去但這反讓對方舒爽的深吸一口氣，然後開始瘋狂的進攻開拓起來</p><p> </p><p>"好棒...扉間..你裡面好濕、好緊"</p><p>"...嗚啊..混、混蛋!..該、該死!...慢、慢啊!"</p><p>因陀羅大開大闔的猛肏數十下，每下都用力地肉棒整個頂入，每下囊袋都啪的一聲拍打在扉間的臀肉上，扉間雙手胡亂的猛抓著因陀羅的背，那力道用力的就算隔著衣物皮膚也鐵定紅了，但這點疼痛更刺激了因陀羅</p><p>大量的液體隨著因陀羅的進出溢出滴落至地面，扉間的身體早就被他們調教得極為敏感，柔軟的肉穴緊緊錮緊粗大炙熱的肉棒拼命吸吮，隨著肉棒不斷的摩擦頂弄扉間很快就被肏的達到高潮，他仰起頭僵直著身體再次噴出白濁，肉穴因高潮絞緊肉壁更是咬住龜頭像在榨取精液般拼命吸吮著，因陀羅深吸一口氣壓住想射的衝動把扉間放下後轉個面把人壓在牆上</p><p> </p><p>被放下時失去肉棒的肉穴傳來的空虛感讓扉間無意識的搖晃著屁股想要挽留那帶來快樂的粗壯肉棒，因陀羅不讓他失望地抓住扉間的腰再次把肉棒埋入那不斷張合的肉穴口</p><p>"嗚...嗯啊...好熱..混、混蛋...."</p><p>"總是一直罵混蛋，難不成不舒服嗎?來...告訴我肏的你舒服嗎...嗯?"</p><p>因陀羅嘴貼上扉間的耳邊說著，故意讓肉棒退出僅留一半開始慢慢地研磨，剛經歷激烈情事的肉穴不滿足的用力吸吮著，那空虛感折磨的扉間讓他忍不住晃動著屁股想讓肉棒深入些</p><p>"啊....不.."</p><p>"嗯?"</p><p>"...唔..舒服...嗚.."</p><p>"真乖"</p><p>因陀羅捏著渾圓挺翹的兩瓣臀肉兇狠地讓粗壯的肉棒不斷在柔軟嬌嫩的肉穴進出抽插，享受穴肉不斷擠壓肉棒傳來的爽快感<br/>不知不覺扉間眼角帶淚牙齒卻緊咬著下唇只發出悶哼聲，只在龜頭頂過前列腺那處時偶爾能聽到悶悶的哭聲<br/>因陀羅就這麼發了狠在肉穴裡搗弄了十來下，就感覺到穴肉又開始抽搐痙攣，扉間雙腿間晃動的性器都開始抽動，從前端小孔裡吐出開始稀薄的白濁</p><p>粗大的肉棒無視絞緊的肉穴快速的抽拔著，臀肉每次在肉棒頂進深處時都一陣緊繃，一直到肉棒拔出到穴口時才會放鬆</p><p> </p><p>"啊…啊啊……爽……好舒服……"</p><p>扉間雙眼失神的呻吟著<br/>柔嫩的穴肉絞緊肉棒在上面不斷吸吮，肉棒的滾燙跟柱身不斷跳動的青筋讓扉間不住扭動屁股</p><p>因陀羅又狠狠在肉穴裡抽插了好幾下才停下來喘氣，深埋在肉穴內的龜頭正鼓脹的朝肉穴深處裡噴射出一股股精液，還不住在肉穴裡抖動</p><p> </p><p>被放開後扉間渾身無力靠著牆壁滑落跪坐在地上顫抖著，大量白濁混著淫液沾滿他的臀部跟他坐著位置的地板<br/>因陀羅趕忙取出手帕幫扉間簡單的清潔，帶著人回到自己辦公室讓他躺在沙發休息，扉間一沾到沙發就瞬間昏睡過去</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>